


You are Beautiful

by ironicallyrad



Category: Phan, Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Chubby, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Self-Conscious, Smut, Swearing, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicallyrad/pseuds/ironicallyrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span class="s1"> <a href="http://phanfic.tumblr.com/post/92510671682">Prompt:</a>.</span> “dan doesn’t want to have sex cuz he’s feeling insecure about his body (maybe it’s after Christmas and he gained a bit of weight or something) so Phil makes him stand in front of a mirror and look at himself while he undressed him and gives him lil kisses all over and tells him everything he like about him and then they do the do and just really cute fluffy smut that focuses on making dan happy”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are Beautiful

Dan’s POV

One second he’s rubbing his thumb up and down my arm and the next he’s planting soft, lazy kisses on my right cheek. They start off as small pecks, but soon get more and more intense and he’s rubbing my thigh and, fuck, I’m getting hard. I turn towards him to meet his lips and we move slowly, my thumb on his chin and his hands moving swiftly around my waist and lower abdomen. I start tugging at his hair which causes him to bite my lip harder and scrunch up his nose. It’s cute how he tries to keep his moans in. His hands are all over my body, up and down my inner thighs, across my chest, grabbing the back of my shirt, and soon he’s laying on top of me, our supposedly “just cuddly” Buffy marathon long forgotten. I let out a breathy sigh when his finger barely grazes over my neck. He moves from my mouth to my collar bones in an instant, and I throw my head back, groaning louder than I had intended. His tongue is so soft, his lips feel so good, and his chilly breath sends the blood right to my crotch. 

“Fuck, Phil,” I whisper in between quick breaths. 

He trails his fingers down my sides and is about to press his palms under my shirt, but I stop him. “Wait.” He looks up an me with a questioning look on his face. “Maybe we should stop. For today.”

Phil sits up, straddling my hips, and places one of his hands on my forehead. “Have you got a fever?”

I push his hand away gently and shake my head. “No. It’s just we shouldn’t go to bed late.”

Phil rolls his eyes. “Says the guy who goes to sleep at 4am every night.” Now it’s my turn to roll my eyes at him. He looks down at my crotch and raises one of his eyebrows cockily at me. “Besides, there’s that to take care of.” I bite my lip and pull my sleeves over my knuckles. Fuck, how do I explain this to him without sounding pathetic? What if he gets mad at me? 

He strokes my cheek lightly, a worried smile dancing along his lips. “Hey, what’s wrong, Dan?”

“It’s just,” I sigh. “It’s just I’ve been feeling quite… You know… Chubby lately.”

Phil looks at me with both eyes opened wide. He lifts my shirt and pokes at my stomach. “You mean this?”

I quickly pull the shirt down, my hands shaking. “Stop it.”

The corners of his mouth drop and his eyebrows knit together. He doesn’t look angry; he looks sad and hurt, which is worse than any other emotion I would’ve expected form him. I don’t want to make Phil sad. God, the last thing that I want is seeing Phil sad, why is Phil sad, what if he-

“Dan, come here.” He stands up and extends his hand towards me. I take it and he plants the lightest kiss at the tip of my nose. “Follow me.” He guides me to my room and closes the door. Instantly, he wraps his arms around me and nuzzles my neck. After a few moments like this, he moves his hands down and starts tucking at the button of my jeans. “Can I?” I nod hesitantly. He pulls my pants down, slowly, and places one single kiss on my hip on his way back up. I press my lips together and he kisses the corner of my mouth. Then my jaw line. Then my cheek. Then my nose. Then in between my eyes. Soon, my face is covered in Phil’s butterfly kisses and my knees are weak. My knees are weak and my head is spinning and everything around me smells like Phil. He’s kissing my neck when I feel him slowly placing his hands up my shirt. I feel a knot at the pit of my stomach. He hushes me. “It’s alright, bear.” I take a deep breath and nod, letting him know I’m okay and that he can keep going. He gently lifts my shirt up from my head and drops it to the floor. Just as he does so, he spins me around so I’m facing the mirror and his chin is resting on my shoulder. 

“Oh God, Phil, no,” I tense up.

He wraps both of his arms around my stomach and squeezes it gently. “You’re so beautiful, Dan.” He kisses my shoulder. “You look are so stunning.” He kisses my back. “All the time.” He kisses my jaw. “I just want to kiss you.” He kisses my ear. “And touch you.” He kisses neck. “Because you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” I feel my chest tighten and tears welling up in my eyes. “And this.” He gently presses his fingers against my chubby stomach. “This is beautiful too.” He wraps his arms around my chest and rests his forehead against my back. “I don’t want you to ever feel bad about yourself. Or that I wouldn’t like you for whatever stupid reason you may have.” He looks at me in the mirror “I love you. And that extra chub chub? In my opinion it’s pretty dang attractive and kind of really turns me on.”

I chuckle and run my fingers through his hands that are resting on my bare chest. “God, Phil, I love you so much.” I turn around and pull him towards me by his shirt. “But I can’t be the only one half naked here. It’s unfair and it needs to change right this instant.” Phil quickly undresses himself and leads me to my bed. We kiss slowly, no rush, like we have all the time in the world. Each peck feels more desperate than the other, takes longer than the other, is more intense than the other. Phil leaves trails of little kisses all over my body, leaving no place unattended. Every kiss is so soft, so small, I can barely feel it. All I feel is the cold spots he leaves behind, every breath he takes makes my whole body shiver and I don’t know when I started moaning. They’re quiet, barely audible moans, but they’re needy and desperate. He pays special attention to my stomach. He runs his fingers delicately over it, he admires it, and I would be lying if I said I wasn’t feeling self conscious at all. That’s until Phil decides to start nipping at my waist. His teeth are grazing over my hip bones, his nails are digging at my sides and I don’t even have time to feel embarrassed at my pathetic attempts to hump dry air. He grabs the waistband of my underwear in between his teeth and God, do I want to fuck him. He pulls them down, and my dick springs right up to my stomach. He chuckles at how defenseless I look and traces one finger from the tip of my cock to the base and I see stars. 

“Oh my god, Phil.” I pant.

“Is this okay?” His mouth is close, his mouth is so close and I can feel his breath on my tip and it sends waves of pleasure through my entire body and I am so pathetic for not being able to control myself, shit, Dan, get yourself together.

“Fucking hell, Phil, this is more than okay.”

He plants a small kiss on the underside of my throbbing length and starts licking my inner thighs. He licks them he bites them he kisses them and he keeps getting closer and closer to me just to start all over again from the knees back down. My breathing is all over the place and my hands are gripping the covers so tight, I’m sure my knuckles are white. He lightly strokes my dick once and I my eyes shoot open because I just want him to hurry up and stop teasing me. I can feel his cheeky smile against my legs and I am so out of it, I just need him to touch me so badly. I know I shouldn’t, but I bring my hands down and start pumping myself because I can’t stand one more second without being touched.

He firmly grabs my hands and pins them above my head, a stern yet fucking sexy look in his eyes. “What were you just doing?”

“Fucking dammit Phil, just touch me, please.”

He smiles innocently and kisses my nose. “I will touch you when I feel like you deserve to be touched.” I let out a loud cry as he wraps his hand around the base of my cock and sucks lightly on the tip. “But you were a bad boy and touched yourself without permission, didn’t you?”

“Oh my fucking God, Phil, please, please. What do you want me to do? Please, I just want you to touch me Phil.”

He squeezes my base tighter and boops my nose. “I want you to say you love yourself.”

“You what?”

He brushes his thumb over my tip once. “You heard me. Say you accept yourself and love yourself for who you are.”

“Are you really making me do this right now, you fucking moron- ah!” My back arches when he starts slowly moving his hand up and down, barely touching making contact with it but enough to make my words catch at the back of my throat.

“Yes.”

“Fuck, I- ah! I accept myself and f-fuck, I- ah! I love myself just the way I a-am!”

He let’s go of my dick and starts scraping his nails along my sides. “Say it louder!”

“I FUCKING LOVE MYSELF, PHIL PLEASE, PLEASE JUST FUCKING TOUCH ME, PHIL!” I cry.

He smiles, obviously fucking pleased with himself and leans down to kiss me. “I’ll take care of you, bear, don’t worry.” And the next instant his mouth is around me and I can feel his tongue and the walls of his mouth are so wet and everything just feels so good. He bobs his head up and down while his hand holds my balls firmly. My vision is foggy from too much pleasure. I feel my eyes roll back when he starts nipping at that special vein on the underside of my cock. I moan loudly and involuntarily lock my fingers in his jet black hair. His stubble rubs against my thighs, his hands work up and down my legs and ass, his mouth is still sucking, and I seriously hope the neighbors aren’t home tonight because I’m in too much pleasure to control the volume of my moans right now. I barely even notice when he puts his hands down his own underwear and starts jerking himself at the same pace as his mouth is fucking me. Suddenly he stops, and I sit up and am about to protest when I feel his dick pressed against mine and his hand working over both of us. I grab his shoulders and start kissing him, I don’t even know where. Probably his lips, probably his chin, probably under his nose, I don’t know. But he kisses back. We are moaning each other’s names against each other’s mouths. We’re hungry for one another. We grab wherever we can. He pulls my hair, I scratch his back, he sucks on my shoulder, and we’re both practically screaming when I reach my orgasm. My eyes roll up and my vision is blurred for a few seconds after. All I feel is Phil and sweat. Phil continues to pump himself but I stop him, throwing him back against the bed. I start sucking his tip, making loud popping noises each time I lift my head up. He runs his hands through his own hair, and his legs start squirming so much I have to pin them down. I put his whole length in my mouth and slowly suck on it.

“D-Dan!” he moans. His voice is high pitched and his breaths are quick. I move faster, putting all my energy into it. “D-Dan, I’m- I’m- oh God I’m gonn-” I suck as fast as I can, riding him through his orgasm, swallowing what I could. His mouth makes a perfect O shape and his back arches. I keep sucking.

“Da-an. Please. You can stop,” he pleads. 

I swallow one last time before bringing my head up and properly looking at him. His eyes are closed and he’s trying to catch his breath. I lay next to him and start kissing under his jaw. 

“Dan, that was-”

“Amazing,” I finish.

He nods, opening his eyes and looking at me. “And you were so beautiful.”

“I can’t believe you made me say such cheesy things while I was begging, Phil.”

He nuzzled the side of my face with his nose. “It was the only way you’d say it.”

I smile and kiss him. “Thank you. Thank you for always being here for me, Phil. Thank you.”

He pulls me closer and rests his head against my chest, kissing it. “You know I’ll always be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys!! This was my first attempt at smut, so sorry if it's not to your liking. I just really loved the prompt.
> 
>  
> 
>  [Here's the post on my blog:](http://ironicallyrad.tumblr.com/post/92696253389/you-are-beautiful).


End file.
